


Justice

by therron_shan



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Revenge, aka my agent does not react well to being brainwashed, spoilers for imperial agent story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therron_shan/pseuds/therron_shan
Summary: Valirah Carver has given everything but her very life in service to the Empire, as a loyal citizen, soldier, and Intelligence Operative.  And the moment she kills a rogue Dark Councilor - the Sith decide she can't be trusted.  They give Keeper an ultimatum: brainwash your best cipher or kill her.  Keeper chooses the former, effectively betraying one of the most dangerous individuals in the galaxy.She doesn't much like that.





	Justice

Valirah watched the blue glow of the lightsaber, the weight of her sniper rifle in her hands. It would do immense damage at almost point-blank range, but something told Valirah that Ardun Kothe already knew that. His eyes were dark yet determined.  _He’s a fool._  His entire squad was dead. Chance back on Taris, Saber and Wheel mere minutes ago here on Quesh. And once she was done with Kothe she’d find Hunter, and bleed him slowly. Kothe’s confidence was obviously misplaced. And perhaps he knew that as well.

_Blasted Jedi._

She gripped her rifle tighter. “You have lost, Kothe, and you will die knowing that the Republic will fall; that you failed.”

Kothe smiled, despite the situation. If it was supposed to be unnerving - well, he failed at that too. “There are others, Cipher. Jedi stronger and better than I ever was. You may have won this battle but the Empire will fall.” He looked at her soberly. “You still have time to change your mind. You don’t have to go back to Dromund Kaas; they were the ones that brainwashed you.”

Something surged through Valirah’s blood. Fury so strong it threatened her self-control. A sort of growl escaped her lips and she pressed the barrel of the rifle to Kothe’s head. He didn’t move. “Join the Republic? Never. I would rather be a puppet again. And don’t you worry about the Empire, Kothe. Soon I will have my revenge against anyone remotely involved in that - betrayal. They will rue the day they decided to control me.”

Ardun Kothe sighed. “Be careful with revenge, Cipher. Don’t let it consume you.”

The rage in her being flared up at his words. Those empty Jedi platitudes. Indignation burned in her veins and she slid a finger over the trigger. “Enough!” No more being controlled or manipulated. She would never be a puppet again. “Goodbye, Ardun Kothe.” She pulled the trigger.

Something warm and wet splattered on her clothes and face, but she hardly noticed it. Ardun Kothe was dead long before he hit the floor. And for a few moments she kept the rifle cocked and aimed at - nothing.

“He has a point,” Vector said softly. He’d been standing far enough away that he’d missed the blood splatter. And there was - something in his unfathomable black eyes. Or perhaps she was merely losing her mind.

“What do you mean?” She lowered the rifle and reholstered it on her back.

“We do not know everything that happened, and we do not expect you to tell us. But after the violence you have left in your wake, we worry.” Vector looked away. “Yes, your aura is bright and clean again, but something tugs at it. We would be remiss if we too did not warn you. Do not let this consume you. You deserve answers and vengeance but do not lose who you are.”

Valirah looked at Vector, her friend. He’d been at her side for more than a year, always soft and caring and kind. He knew her. He’d been there on Taris, when she’d left Chance to die for using the keyword. He’d been there through the nightmares and the visions, when Valirah believed she was losing her mind. He’d been there on Dromund Kaas, sneaking around Intelligence headquarters, and though he’d been standing guard she’d never been certain of everything he’d heard from those holos. On Quesh, when she’d killed the scientist that provided her with dimalium-6. And he was here now, supporting her decisions even though he didn’t agree with them. He was here now, one of her only friends on this toxic, starforsaken planet, thousands of parsecs from Imperial space, and her heart swelled. She hugged him, blood and all, because damn it she needed to know that everything would be okay.

Vector’s arms hesitantly wrapped around her but he hugged her tight. “We are here for you, Agent, in whatever capacity you require, for however long you need us.”

For a brief moment, and the first moment in a year, her mind was blank. She held no thoughts of the SIS, or Kothe or Hunter. Nothing about Intelligence and the Castellan restraints and revenge. Fatigue entered her bones, her blood, her being, and she slumped against Vector. “I want to go home.”

“Yes, we do as well.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “You need rest, Agent. We will return you to your home and your partner in no time. We are sure he will be happy to see you.”

Valirah nodded and buried her face in Vector, just for a moment. Truth be told, she was terrified to return to Dromund Kaas. How would one return home after everything she’d endured? Would everything go back to normal eventually? Would the Dark Council ever find out that she’d freed herself? They’d kill her if she did, in an instant. She took a deep breath and pulled away from Vector. She glanced down at Ardun Kothe’s lifeless body and a newfound resolve surged through her. She would return to Dromund Kaas. She would remind Intelligence and the Dark Council that she is no one’s slave. And then she would hunt down Hunter and bleed him dry. Once he was taken care of, she’d return to Kaas City - and take over Intelligence. It was the only way to ensure the Castellan restraints would be thoroughly eradicated. And the look on the Minister’s face - on Keeper’s. The Dark Council’s reaction… she was giddy simply thinking about it.

Valirah met Vector’s black eyes and smiled, perhaps a bit wickedly. “Let’s go home.”

Justice was coming swiftly, and Valirah could not wait to deliver it to those who deserved it.


End file.
